Jonah-Maya Friendship
The friendship between Jonah Haak and Maya Matlin began in season one of Degrassi: Next Class. Friendship History Season 1 In #BootyCall, Jonah auditions to play guitar for Maya's band, and Maya gives him the spot. Jonah is seen entering the room for band practice, and comments to Maya, "Are we gonna practice, or are you and her boyfriend going to get a room?" Jonah and Maya are with Grace at band practice. In #YesMeansYes, Jonah shows Maya a new bridge he wrote for their song, interrupting her and Zig. Later, Jonah and Maya are sitting in class together talking about music, and Zig interrupts them this time. Jonah tells Maya to text him when she's done with her conversation with Zig. In #NotOkay, Maya, Jonah, and Grace audition for The Trap Door, and they get the gig. Keith, the bartender at The Trap Door, tells them to dress nicer, and Jonah tells them they're going shopping. The night of their gig, Jonah and Grace are waiting for Maya, who barely makes it on time. Maya gets agitated before their performance when a man asks her if she needs help plugging in her own gear. Grace sticks up for Maya, and Jonah asks Maya if they can focus on the show. Their performance goes well until Maya stops it to ask a man to quiet down. Grace, Maya, and Jonah luckily get another chance to perform at The Trap Door. In #ThisCouldBeUsButYouPlayin, Maya and Jonah are singing their song "Black or White" before they leave for New York. Zig is not happy that they will be sharing a hotel room together since Grace was no longer going. In New York, Jonah gives Maya a mock interview to help calm her nerves before they meet with the music producer. Zig consistently continues to message Maya, which gets in the way of Maya and Jonah's prep time before their interview. Jonah says he gets why Zig is so into Maya, but he is distracting Maya from focusing. He asks if Maya could ignore Zig until after their meeting, which Maya agrees and tells Zig she is going offline to focus. The next day, the music producer doesn't like their music, and Maya feels dejected. Jonah cheers her up, and they take a photo for Hastygram. In #SorryNotSorry, they open the episode together, performing at the dance. While they are setting up for the dance, Jonah suggests they play Maya's song "Yes", which she wrote for Zig, and Grace angrily rejects the idea. Maya figures out that she knew that Zig cheated and didn't tell her, so she kicks Grace out of playing with them that night. As Grace leaves, Maya tells Jonah to say something, but he is entirely confused on what happened. They perform at the dance. Season 2 In #BuyMePizza, Maya approaches Jonah and Grace, who are sitting on a bench outside. Maya suggests they play with Peter's band for the anniversary gala, and Jonah and Grace are on board with the idea. Baaz approaches Grace, and insults her wardrobe, causing Maya and Jonah to laugh. Grace scares him off, but Jonah and Maya comment on how her style is "terrifying", not dressing to look attractive to guys, and "always ready for a funeral". Season 3 Season 4 Trivia *They were in a band together. *Jonah had a conflict with Maya's ex-boyfriend, Zig Novak. *They are both friends with Grace. *They both play guitar. *Jonah is dating Maya's best friend, Grace. *Both have dated a Hollingsworth. **Maya dated Miles. **Jonah dated Frankie. Gallery Tdy56456.png Soifu04.png Ilujonahbooboo.png 078678tyh.png uyiuyiyui.png 8iuyuiyui.png Jonah maya 1.png 899uiiy.png 89iyuyuiyui.png 89uiyiyui.png 787yujy.png 897877h.png Wii803.png Iwjruoier.png 243wiur.png 34re545.png Jiijiijijij.png 98yuiyuyui.png tumblr_nzkjn5BHWN1r5uoxco1_500.jpg 98uiyuyuuyi.png 89uyuiyuiyu.png 897yuuiuyiyu.png 6h665h556h.png 6y665y65y65.png 555h5555.png 6767j676767.png 45t544554t.png Yhyhtytyhty.png H6h666.png 65y6y665y5.png 56y6y66.png 6556yy65y65.png y6565y65y65.png 56y6y6565y6.png 6y66ytrt.png 6y666g.png y6y666.png hyhyyyy.png tyhtytytyhty.png thtytyhtyth.png 6y656y66y5.png t4444t.png Jiijiijijij.png 98yuiyuyui.png 8uiiuuiui.png 8iuiuui.png 7887ji.png 87yyuyty.png CZsW4gBXEAAVKag.jpg tumblr_o2egf3yLrZ1r5uoxco1_540.jpg Dncs2still2152416.jpg DNCS204.jpg Y6665.png 55ttt.png 65yy65y6.png Dnc401.jpg Category:Degrassi: Next Class Category:Interactions Category:Friendships Category:DNC Season 1 Category:DNC Season 2 Category:DNC Season 3 Category:DNC Season 4